Starboard Way High School: The Big Four
by Nightfuryrider98
Summary: This story is about The big four and there first year of high school. P.S: A second one after Starboard way High school 1 is finished might be on the way Rated T: Might be use of kicking and swearing and the use of Goolies
1. Meeting Jack

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first Fanfiction ever, alot of people that might come up I've read there stories, I will be always e updating this until I have no more ideas and then I might create a Second one and here's a question: I've already added Frosty, so who should I add next?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meeting Jack<p>

(Authors POV)

Hiccup woke up on a usual sunny morning, Toothless was sleeping like a cat as usual and slightly snoring. He then got up and put on his clothes, walking out of his bedroom and going downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. After he ate his breakfast, he put down some fish for Toothless so he would have breakfast while he's at school, Hiccup put on his laptop bag, with his Mac Book and his lunch with his charger in his bag. He then walked out the door and closed the door behind him. Hiccup started walking to High School. He knew that he'd see all of he's usual friends, Astrid, Snotlout (He's Cousin), Fishlegs, and the twins, Ruff and Tuff. Hiccup wouldn't walk all the way to High school, he would catch the train to school as well, and seeming that this would be the first day at high school. He would meet a lot of new people. "Hay Hiccup" Astrid yelled from across the street. "Oh Hay Astrid" Hiccup said. Astrid started walking across the street. She then kissed Hiccup on the cheek and hugged him "What was that for?" Hiccup asked. "For going to the right school" Astrid whispered, Hiccup then had a slight smile going bigger as she said that.

(Hiccups POV)

Astrid was sitting on a wooden, glossed chair, and I was standing up. All of a sudden I saw a boy with white hair that was the same length as mine and he was just as tall as me. He then came up to and asked "Is the way train that takes you to Starboard Way High School?" He asked. I then blushed out of embarrassment. "Uh...Y...Yeah, I...I think it is" I said. He the put his hand out for me to shake it. "Jack, Jack Frost" He said. I then shook his hand, it was ice cold. "Jeez, your cold man" I said. "Yeah, where do you think the name comes from" Jack said. We both laughed at that, he also was carrying a staff with him. "What's that for?" I asked. "Oh, it's my staff, I can create ice with this thing" Jack said. "Well, I guess that _is _where you get your name from" Hiccup said. All of a sudden a voice came over the P.A.

"_dear all passengers, train 04 is arriving and departing from San Francisco Main to Starboard Way Train station" _The voice said. The train then started to appear from the tunnel. It stopped about 45 seconds later and I was at the back, I don't know why I always sit at the back, but for some reason, I just do.

(Jack's POV)

I started to get on the train and then I realised, where was the boy that I had met earlier. I bet he was sitting down near the back. I decided to go on the train go down the back. I then seen the boy that I had seen earlier. I then sat next to him. "Forget me for being so rude, but I forgot to ask, what's your name?" I asked. "Hiccup" the boy said. I then looked at him with a weird face "Hiccup?" I asked. "Yeah, trust me, where I come from those kind of names scare of trolls and people, some of them anyway" Hiccup said. I tried my hardest to hold in my laugh, why would your parents call him Hiccup? The train then started moving. Pretty soon we'd be on our way.

(Astrid's POV)

I was sitting at the back just behind Hiccup when the boy that he was talking to earlier came up to him, and just behind him was Snotlout, who had to _Just_ sit next to me "hay babe" Snotlout said. Making him self comfortable. "Nice try, Hiccup's my boyfriend, now pee off" I said in an angry toned voice. But he didn't care. He then tried to kiss me, and I hit in his sweet spot (his goolies). He the yelped in pain. "Okay, moving, moving" he said. Moving to the seat diagonally right of me. Then Ruffnut came and sat next to me. Just great, I needed this for my first day of high school "Hay" she said. "Hi" I said in a tone that said that I wasn't in the mood for talking. She obviously got the message then I heard Hiccup say "hay Astrid" he said. "yeah" I said. "I'd like for you to meet Jack. Jack, Astrid, Astrid Jack" Hiccup said. "Hi" Jack said as he put he hand out. I shook it "Astrid...what in Thor's name is up with your hand!" I screamed. "Does everyone have to point that out" Jack Muttered under his breath "that's where my name comes from the Frost part" Jack said. "Oh Okay" I said. He hand felt like my hand was frozen for 40 years.


	2. On Our Way

**A/N:Hey Guys, Sorry i haven't been updating for a while because I didn't know how to put more chapters on this story. Geez i'm such a god damn noob, b ut anyway. since it is New years day In AEDST. I'll add more chapters**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: On Our Way<p>

(Hiccup's POV)

I was sitting next to Jack who was making Ice on his hand the crunching it up in his hand. I then put my headphones in my ears and turned my iPod on, I then went to music and touched 'The Rolling Stones'. I only had one album, and on that one album I had only one song 'Start me Up'. And I touched the song, and then it started. I then saw Jack pull out his iPod, I then pulled out one of my headphones and asked Jack "I never knew you had an iPod" I said in a surprised voice "Yeah, I did since 2012" Jack said. I nodded in surprise. I had mine since 2011. I then put it on lock and put it in my pocket. I knew that my iPod was on shuffle, so I was safe seeming that I had 8,000 tracks of music. Then the train had stopped. There must have been a few train stations before we reached Starboard Way train station. The doors opened and someone came in, I saw two girls, one girl had red hair and one girl had long blonde hair, way down to the back of her legs and one had the same color hair only shorter. She also wore a crown, was today dress-up day. No, it couldn't have been. Usually we all have that at the end of the year. Well she may have strange fashion sense but her aura tells me that she's friendly. "3 More stops" I heard Jack say. I sat back down after I was leaning to see who it was. My mind was racing, do I go say hello to her now or during recess? My mind finally resorted to an opinion. I'll go talk to them and introduce myself during recess. The doors then closed and the train started moving.

(Snotlout's POV)

Astrid hit me in the balls, and it still hurt, how could she choose fish bone over me . I'm like the hottest teen on Berk. Even though we moved to San Francisco, I was still the hottest teen out of all of the group. But she preferred Fish bone over me, there was no way I was going to let that happen. I just then had a plan. I gonna create rumors about the couple so she goes with me if she breaks up. I then started to laugh in silence, thank god no one could here me

(Astrid's POV)

I knew what Snotlout was thinking about, he always created rumors about me and Hiccup and he always calls Hiccup Fish bone which pees me off. I felt like I wanted to kick him in the balls forever until he died. He knew already that I never liked him, I had an interest into Hiccup since I was 10. but I never told him that. Not until he found Toothless. Even Toothless knew that I liked him.

(Jack's POV)

I noticed the three girls that came on the train, one had red hair, one had hair down to her legs and one had the same hair color only shorter and in a braid, wearing a crown and a blue dress. I think she looked alright, but it was the red haired one that got my attention. My brain was telling me to introduce myself, but I'd rather do it later instead of falling straight on my backside.

(Authors POV)

As the group went to school with 3 mores tops on the way, the saw the views and the heights of San Francisco. While everyone was looking at the view, everyone was shocked to see the beautiful golden gate bride just over the sunrise. Which made it look even better. The train then stopped at a sub way it still wasn't the train station that they were looking for "2 more stops to go" Jack said as he skipped to the next track on his iPod. The train picked up some more people and then went on it's way

(Astrid's POV)

I was so excited to be going to the same school with Hiccup, I hope we had the same class together as well. And I wanted to know more about the guy with the cold hand, I think his name was Jack Frost, well if it was. I can see why he's called that. I also wanted to know what happened in his life. The train stopped again. The views may have been amazing, but the train station was even more amazing. It was almost like grand central station from Madagascar. So beautiful, so big


	3. The First Day

Chapter 3: The First Day

(Hiccup's POV)

I was now listening to Janet Jackson's Son of a gun, who knew that she'd swear that much in a song, apart from scream with her brother. When the train stopped, I saw inside that train station. It was big and beautiful, not like Grand Central Station, it was bigger and more beautiful. The train opened it's doors and let a few more people in and before you knew it, we were off, the train took off faster then usual, which was weird. I took a glimpse out the window and saw the train speed limit, it was 80mph. Which was exceedingly fast for a train. We'd usually be going 30mph, but 80 now got me worried that we were going this fast, where we going to die?

(Jack's POV)

The train had just picked up passengers and the doors closed, the train started moving faster then usual, I stared gripping the end of the chair arms, thinking that we were going to crash. I looked down at my iPod because I was tracking the train, because there was also free Wi-Fi on the train as well, It was about 4kms to the next train station.

(Astrid's POV)

The train was speeding, probably as fast as it could. I was gripping onto my seat as hard as I could to keep my face from going to the wall. I heard everyone yell "Whoa!". I could see why they were yelling out "Whoa". All of a sudden I heard an Announcement over the P.A.

"All Passengers, just to let you know we are 4kms away from our next destination, so please hold on your hats, and seats he he, see the little joke I cracked there, no. fine" The P.A then made a crackle sound before all you could here is the train rushing with the rails.

(Authors POV)

The train was 4km away from it's next stop, so the train had to go fast. The train was now going 85mph, and it was going so fast you didn't get to see some of the landmarks that were made in San Francisco.

(Hiccup's POV)

I got used to the train moving backwards and forwards. Well that's because I was sitting on a side seat, every few seconds you would move back and forth. And it would happen all over again. It got a little annoying, but after a while, you got used to it. Then I heard Jack say "2 kms left". I just stared t the ground while I was listening to "What's Up With You". "You alright?" I heard someone say. I took out an ear-pod. "Who was that?" I asked. It was Astrid. "Me" Astrid said. "Oh, it's nothing, I was just staring at the ground" I replied. "No really tell me" Astrid said. I sighed in frustration, "Fine, is it alright if I make friends with other girls" I asked. I then closed my eyes, thinking that I'd get slapped over the head. "No, it's Okay!" She said. I opened my eyes, I was shocked. She didn't hit me and I didn't get yelled at, was she feeling alright? "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah, at least if you don't cheat on me" She said, with a mad look on her face. "Oh...cheat on you, what have you been eating dragon nip again?" I asked. "because never in my heart would I cheat on you" I continued. She then hit me. "That's for saying that I'm On dragon nip" Astrid said. "OW" I said. Rubbing my shoulder. She laughed at that

(Jack's POV)

I watched Hiccup and Astrid as they started play-fighting. I could tell hat they were Boyfriend and Girlfriend. I just wondered how long. Then all of a sudden, the train stopped.


	4. New Adventure

Chapter 5: New adventure

(Jack's POV)

i think that we reached our train station, "_Excuse__ me all passengers,we have just one stop until we reach starboard way high school. So please say calm and enjoy the trip_". I was just thinking in my mind who had been picked up next, but then the train started moving and i could only think about one thing. My thoughts have been disrupted.

(Hiccups POV)

When the train stopped, Astrid and I were still play-fighting. Then all of a sudden, I moved back and fell in jack's lap."Oh, sorry!" I said embarrassed, "It's okay" Jack said. I then got back up and brushed myself off. I dont know why though, and continued play-fighting with Astrid. I then heard Jack laughing at us because we were slapping our hands together. Then I made the move and slapped her on the face. "you bastard" I heard her say. I laughed at the way she said it, like a welsh person. She then wrapped her hands around my throat and stared choking me, I then started making an inside joke, gagging while she was choking me. She then stopped and said "Ew!" I then did what she did. Punched her on the arm. "That's for trying to choak me" I said,still laughing, then she punched me back. "That's for punching me" she replied. I then laughed some more at that joke. And then she pushed her hair back "Okay, i'll admit that was kind of funny!" She said. I then started playing music again. Both Astrid and I then both went back to our normal selves. "How many minutes?" I asked Jack. "five minutes" he said. To me, and I nodded. He then smiled back at me and I then turned my head around to look out the window. The view of the golden gate bridge was amazing. All i could say was "Woah". The we went in a dark tunnel. So much for he view, but the I could see lights coming up ahead. "Where are those lights coming from" I asked. "Didn't you hear the announcement?" Jack asked. "No" I said in a worried tone. "Were going to reach Starboard way subway in a couple of Minutes" Jack said. "Oh, okay, sorry. I didnt hear it" I said, embarresed. "oh, no dont worry about it. You don't need to be sorry" Jack said. "Are you sure" I replied. "Yeah man!". As the train stopped and everybody started to get up. Astrid and I were waiting for everybody to get up and then go out so we can go out peacfully. As we were standing next to each other. I diceded to start a conversation. "How's Stormfly" I asked. "Alright, she going alright apart from a issue then and again" Astrid said. "How Toothless?" Astrid asked, replying I said "Very good actually. I told him that we might have new guest apart from he old ones" I said. "So I'm old" Astrid said "No!" I said immideitly. 


	5. Arriving at Starboard Way High School

Chapter 6

After what was at least 35 minutes of being on the railroad to get to school and 5 minutes of walking which took actually 40 minutes I felt quite happy about gong to this school. Jack was walking next to me on my left and Astrid was on my right. I couldn't feel more comfortable and on my just around the corner was the school we'd been wanting to go to for 4 months now. As we turned round the corner, all 3 of us gasped. At he wonderful site that we were seeing, the biggest college that we'd ever seen, it was full of people walking around. I had stopped looking at the veiw while Astrid and Jack were going ahead. I then got out of my daydream, and started speed-walking "Wait for me guys!" I yelled. "Yeah, yeah!" I heard Astrid say. "Very comforting coming from a big girl like you" I said. Earning a punch that made her wake straight away from her daydream. "That's for making fun of me" She said. I know that I'll have a heap of bruises, that's for sure. We then started running as a group. Just me, Astrid and Jack to the gates. And as we ran to the gates we found a guy that looked like he was at a magazine stand. The was a sign as well on top of the stand saying 'The Guide to new high school students '. I lined up, thank god there was only 5 people at the stand. Well, 8 people now. Including me, Astrid and jack, as we lined up those two girls that I saw on the subway earlier. But right now I was in front of the stand. "Hi, I'm simon, I'm your year 7-9 president. Dont worry, we dont take charge on you, we take_ care_ of you. " I heard Simon say "My name's Hiccup" I said. Happily, eager to explore this high school. "Oh, we have an eager beaver, take this guide and you'll be on your way" Simon said. "Thank you" I said. And he noded at me and I stood offside to wait for my freinds. After my freinds had been served, I walked up to them. "What do you think of Simon?" I asked out of curousity. "Very Nice guy" Jack said to my question. Astrid noded at what I said in we only had one thing to do, go inside Starboard Way High school.


End file.
